the_winterhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline/History
The First Era: The Prehistoric Era ' ' This was the time from Kindergarten- 4th grade it was 5 years long the longest era. There were many civilizations during this time like the miner 49ers and the dust wizards. We are still trying to discover more stuff from this era or remembering it. ' ' The Second Era: The Joey Era ' ' Ok, now it’s 5th grade and everyone is awkward so we made a group this group was the pre-joeys they were known for hanging out behind the garden. Around this time the fifth or sixth hut was made during the gorge fire. Little is known about the huts they were mostly in the first era. Soon after that the joeys organized and held joey competitions to become stronger and have the best people. Then there was the inclusion program where joeys became even more organized with ranks and let everyone in the class join. But then it got too organized and complicated everyone was confused so the whole thing collapsed but joeys found the best people and there were only 4 of them for a while Elliott (Joey) , Nate, Jeffery, Jefferson and Evan. It was like that for a long time and joeys fought off their enemies on joey tower. Then Mr. Thompson said we were too mean to our enemies and joeys were forced to disband so joeys were gone forever. Out of the ashes of the joeys was spectre made by the joeys and they had a discord chat but people caught them chatting in class and Guthrie was also spying on us talking about spectre back then spectre was private. Once Guthrie told everyone about spectre, spectre also died. ' ' The Third Era: The Dark Era ' ' After the whole joey thing no one bothered to make a new huge empire joeys were like the Roman Empire. So there were no civilizations in this Era. This Era is split up into 2 ages: The Rubix Cube age and The Takis age.The Rubix Cube age was when Elliott came into school with a rubix cube and showed everyone and he knew how to solve a rubix cube so Elliott taught everyone how to solve a rubix cube and soon everyone was obsessed with rubix cubes. The next age: The Takis Age was when Jeffery came into lunch and ate Takis. This age was shorter than the rubix cube age. After Jeffery started eating Takis everyone wanted to eat them they begged him to give them Takis. Some kids even brought in their own Takis like Evan and Elliott. Then there was a whole economy based on Takis everyone was trading stuff for them. It was crazy. ' ' The Fourth Era: The Papa Era ' ' This is the shortest but most complicated era yet. One day Willem decided to make Papa’s Perch a country. It was organized but 2 days later Corbin came over and started a revolution and forced Jefferson to join him he recruited other people too and he was gaining power. Then they attacked and took over Papa’s Perch while the Papa’s Perch leaders were out gardening. Corbin called this group Papa’s Domain. Then there was the first and only battle in the papa civil war. It ended when recess was over. Then Papa’s Domain gave up because the Papa’s Perch leaders would not listen to them because they were gardening. There was The Bow-Wow treaty made by Jefferson it states: The new country Bow-Wow will gain the red flying saucer tower (bow-wow hotel) side of the playground while Papa’s Perch will gain the Papa’s Perch side of the playground. The leader of Papa’s Perch was still Willem and the leader of Bow-Wow was General. So the 2 countries were hanging out until Jefferson got bored and told Willem (who was done gardening) That we should stop this nonsense and unite Papa’s Perch and Bow-Wow to create one big empire again. So they did it and named the country Papa Bow-Wow or PB for short or for long: The Kingdom of Papa’s Perch and The Republic of Bow-Wow Union. So everyone in the country lived peacefully in Bow-Wow hotel ' ' May 16, 2018 (Papa Era) Today a new country was founded: The Republic of Hugonia or Hugonia for short. Here is the story. Papa Bow-Wow was hanging out in Bow wow hotel and then all the officials of papa bow wow were going beyond the known world to the tennis court to play infection. While papa bow wow was weak, Otto came over to the bow wow hotel and booked a room. He asked Jefferson why papa bow wow was so big Jefferson explained the entire story of the papa era. That inspired Otto to create a new country. Jefferson let Otto do this because Jefferson was bored because nothing was happening because papa bow wow was the only country in the world and he got bored sitting up there everyday. So Jefferson let Otto create the country and told him he needed at least 3 people to start a country. So Otto went over to everyone who were next to the tennis court after playing a round of infection. He told everyone he was starting a new country and he needed people to join him. In less than one minute Otto had 10 people join his country. These are the people that joined: People that have not done the countries thing yet, the now collapsed Ronan Terrorist Organization, Otto’s best friend Oliver, Callum one of the chief guards of papa bow wow and some other minor citizens of papa bow wow. Everyone in this new country came running over back to the known world. Papa bow wow saw them doing their constitution they made all the ranks and commands, established their borders and came up with a name. The name of the country was The Republic of Hugonia or Hugonia for short. Their borders stretched from the bow wow hotel facing side of the fence that surrounded the yellow slide play structure to the concrete bench facing edge of the playground. Their borders for short was a sliver of the playground bean just beyond bow wow hotel that had the yellow slide play structure in it. With everything established and their country finally completely finished, Hugonia and the Hugonianians had a small battle with papa bow wow but first some people who had not done the country thing before including S.A.S.S. (Sam, Alex, Sammy and Shea) and some other nerds left Hugonia and gave up on the country thing. The people who left basically said they were gonna become barbarians and raid the 2 countries saying they were “The Raiders”. Then Hugonia started the small battle. Hugonia now had about 10 people and papa bow wow had about 5-10 people papa bow wow was now in crisis they were the most powerful country and now they risk dying. So the battle started at bow wow hotel but quickly ended when recess quickly ended. Papa bow wow’s next strategy is for everyone in papa bow wow to move to papa’s perch; the capital but then they would lose bow wow hotel but they would have to risk it to live. After recess, when asked Otto said his next thing to do is to expand to the concrete bench. Papa bow wow says they will let Hugonia develop but if they attack papa bow wow again they will try to exterminate them in a battle by going beyond and recruiting more unusual people. We will see how this whole battle goes down tomorrow and we will see what happens tomorrow. Anyways that was the end of the day. Like I was saying earlier we will just have to see what happens tomorrow. Until next time this is Winterhaven News Signing off we’ll see you tomorrow over and out. May 17, 2018 * Hugonia Starts the First Hugonian War * The War ends when a Peace Treaty is made and both countries have Open Borders * After Minor Conflicts Spark, both countries Close Borders * Hugonia Claims the Field and calls it the Watseland because it is a field and nothing is there * Corbin Proposes an idea to claim the play structure beyond Papa's Perch (in Papa borders) with the Blue Rock Wall as his own country in exchange for Papa getting full ownership of Bow-Wow hotel and being able to get full ownership of the yellow slide play structure (in Hugonian borders) once the gates around it open. Otto and Willem Agree, and West Hugonia is Founded on May 17, 2018 with Corbin as the leader * West Hugonia Becomes a Territory of Hugonia with Corbin Owner of the West Hugonian Government and Otto Owner of the Main Hugonian Government With Otto having more power and power over West Hugonia * West Hugonia is Renamed to Wakandum (Wakanda and Condom lol) Still being part of the Main Hugonian Government as said before a Colony or Overseas Territory May 18, 2018 * Hugonia declares the field as inter nationally owned (owned by every country) if a war happened most battles would be on the field * Treetop apple sauce is founded as a zone of Hugonia with Oliver as the leader in the tree concrete bench field * Grassmark is founded as a separate with Sammy as 1st command (leader) and max as 2nd command in the field west of Wakandum * Jefferson is ranked up to MGA (manager/chief guard/ inter national political/ diplomatic advisor) of Papa * Hugonia invades Grassmark with some Papa allies and almost suceeds. The war ended in a peace treaty where only Hugonia, Wakandum and Grassmark have open borders except for Treetop Applesauce which does not accept illegal immigrants. Grassmarkish citizens must get permission from Oliver to enter Treetop Applesauce borders * Hugonia declares war against Papa after Hugonia claims they claimed the tire swing (in Papa borders) and then calling it a national park. Papa notices this and declares war May 21, 2018 * Otto wins the tire swing war and makes it a national park for all of Hugonia after they claim it from Papa * After the war, Papa claims the blacktop (unowned) * Sam the assassin attacks Papa and Hugonia and claims he made the country wasteland in Treetop Applesauce so Oliver declares war on Sam * an inter national meeting is called which forms the United Playground (Winterhaven United Nations) Jefferson proposes that all the Hugonian zones are Hugonia to make it not complicated so the country does not collapse in arguments in confusion and to avoid letting Sam take over Treetop Applesauce and make Otto the one leader over all the zones and no individual leaders over individual zones and have all the citizens together part of Hugonia and have no zones just and only Hugonia unite. Otto says no and the meeting is called off for now mainly because of some disruptors (next event) * some people like Ronan, Callum, Corbin and Guthrie abandon governments and want no more of this countries game. They become barbarians attacking and rip up some of Jefferson's papers while disrupting the first UP (united playground) meeting there were guards and the whole thing was just a mess the second meeting will be better * Wakandum splits off from Hugonia and becomes an independent country by the people who revolted at the first United Playground meeting * independent Wakandum is renamed to Knights of Neek * Otto finally says yes to the proposal at the first United Playground meeting and Hugonia unites * Hugonia renames all of its nation to Treetop Applesauce May 22, 2018 * Sam and Alex join Papa * The Knights of Neek start a war with everyone because Papa is mad so many countries are being created and want there to be one country again because they liked that but Knights of Neek wants there to be no more countries and this game to end * Jefferson and Jeffery go over to Knights of Neek to conquer them and fail after they attack Bow-Wow hotel * a big battle starts at Bow-Wow hotel and some United Playground papers get ripped up * finally recess ends and Papa Officials escape * Jefferson comes up with some good ideas for peace after the war and starts the second United Playground meeting but no one listens and there is even a little meeting between Willem and General that if classified information (with be realeased soon) May 23, 2018 * The second United Playground meeting is a big mess again with the bad idea to attack Hugonia and make the playground one country again * The plan to attack Hugonia makes The Knights of Neek mad so they attack Papa * Willem scraps the idea to take over the world but The Knights of Neek is still at war with Papa * The war ends between Papa and The Knights of Neek for now... May 24, 2018 * Peace for one day finally! Everyone had a big rave party on the top of Bow-Wow Hotel! May 25, 2018 *More Peace! May 29, 2018 * Peace Since nothing happened for 3 days everyone got bored of the countries game so everyone stopped the game (it was already almost the end of the year anyway) and every country in the world united and everyone lived happily ever after (until maybe the next grade) SO THIS MARKS THE END OF THE PAPA ERA June 6, 2018 * The Ending Order is founded they will do something for the end of the school year and beginning of the school year they are centered around mayonaise there is the leader (General Mayonaise) then (Jefferson Lemon) (Ronan Ketchup) and (Corbin Avocado) they are planning to have more to people to end and begin the school year The Old Era: The Fifth Era August 27, 2018 * The Ending Order dies because a lot of people leave the school Date Unknown but around this time * Jefferson attempts to create the Republic of Ardania and waves the flag over old bow wow hotel for 1 day but fails because no one joins him September 7, 2018 * Firstmark is formed at old treetop applesauce with its capital FirstTree The Commanders are: 1st: Oliver 2nd: Jefferson 3rd: Max G. * Firstmark grows and gathers more people and has plans that by doing this, expand to Old Hugonia. Every citizen is in the militia when in war. * 2 kids join Firstmark but then betray Firstmark and leave. They attack Firstmark waging the first war in attempt to create Secondmark in the location of Firstmark as their own independent country. As of now, Firstmarkish forces are suceeding September 8, 2018 * After the war, the Firstmarkish government shuts down.